Her Dream, His Reality
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: my 2nd shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fic, got the idea for this after reading some awesome Yusei/OC fics here...full summary inside...please R&R, no flames please!
1. The Deal with a Goddess

My second attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's story, I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime but I do own my OC's and several of the cards my OC's have in their decks!

Before I start the story here's some info you might need about my main OC,

Name: Amanda Melo, female, 19

Eyes, Hair and Height: dark sapphire blue, midnight black reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, 1 inch shorter than Yusei

Deck: a mix of Spellcasters and Dragons

Duel Disk: a black and silver version of Yusei's, the life point counter is blood red

Duelist Status: top duelist in her home town, a Rare Hunter known as the Chaotic Valkyire Angel

Favorite Card: Chaos Twilight Dragon

Other Stuff: short tempered, gets into fights easily, loves a challenge, a big Otaku and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fan, cares a great deal about her cards and dislikes anyone who mis-uses them. She also has a big crush on the star of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, Yusei Fudo, the only person who knows about her crush is her cousin Stacy Lopes.

I will add the details of the cards in her deck when she duels, not going to give a bio on Stacy since she only makes a brief appearance in the beginning of this story!

Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Summary: Amanda Melo, your typical female duelist and Otaku/Anime fan, while on her way to Anime Boston with her cousin Stacy, with Stacy cos-playing as Akiza Izinski and Amanda cos-playing as Yusei Fudo, stops outside of a very out of place Manga Shop. Stacy complains that their going to miss the costume contest, Amanda tells her cousin that she will catch up later before she walks inside the strangely out of place shop.

Inside the shop Amanda meets a Mysterious Girl who knows things about Amanda that nobody but Stacy knows...and who says she can grant Amanda's deepest desire...just who is this mysterious girl? what is Amanda's deepest desire? will Amanda find love or heartbreak?

Chapter 1 start

~Morning, Boston MA, girl's room~

"Wow, you look exactly like Yusei, Amanda!" Amanda's cousin Stacy said as she looked over at her cousin after she tucked the rest of her dark brown hair into the dark burgundy wig of her Akiza cosplay.

Amanda gave her cousin a small smile, "Almost exactly, his eyes are a few shades darker than mine." She said as she carefully put the cobalt blue colored contacts in her eyes. Stacy giggled happily, "We are so going to own Anime Boston this year!" the two girls cheered as they grabbed their duel disks and put them on their left arms.

Amanda chuckled at her cousin's enthusiasm as she tossed her iPod and headphones, lap top, make-up kit, wallet and her female version of Yusei's outfit into her black back pack and slipped it on before following her cousin out of the house.

* * *

><p>~City Street; Amanda's PoV~<p>

'_I wonder if there'll be a tournament this year?'_ I thought as I walked with Stacy to the convention hall when I stopped in front of the weirdly out of place manga shop.

"Hurry up Amanda! We're going to miss the costume contest!" Stacy wined pulling on my arm. I shook my head at her, "go ahead, I'll catch up." I mumbled. She nodded and handed me my pass which I tucked into one of the inside pockets of my jacket as she took off.

~Inside the manga shop~

I walked inside the shop and I let out a fan-girl squeal when I spotted a Yusei Fudo plush doll on one of the shelves. I grabbed it and hugged it close as I walked over to the register, "Hello?" I asked softly looking around for an employee.

"Welcome to my shop, Chaotic Valkyire Angel." A low and playful voice said as the person approached me. I glared with a raised eyebrow, "you know about me?"

The person, dressed in a Rare Hunter cape from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! minus the chains and eye symbol on the hood, nodded, "I know a great deal about you, young huntress. You are one of the best female duelists in the city, you are one of the biggest fans of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime series. You are one of the biggest Otaku fans in the city and you also happen to have a thing for Yusei Fudo."

My eyes widened in surprise before I shook my head and glared, "everyone already knows I'm a rare hunter, one of the best duelists in the city and a huge fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Otaku. No one but my cousin Stacy knows about the thing I have for Yusei, how the hell did you know about that!" I growled in a icy tone.

"I know all dear little battle maiden." The person said in a soft feminine voice, the person then lifted their hood a bit so I could see their blood red eyes, "do you know who I am, little huntress?" she asked softly.

'_it can't be…can it?'_ I thought as images from when I studied the Egyptian Gods flashed through my mind, I nodded and said, "An honor and pleasure to meet you, Slifer the Sky Dragon." I bowed my head slightly keeping the Yusei plush pressed against my bound chest.

Slifer nodded," no need to be formal dear." She said as she leaned against the counter. "I don't mean to seem rude or anything, but why are you here?" I asked softly as I continued to hug the plushie in my arms.

She giggled softly and smiled at me, "I am here dear little Chaotic Valkyire, to grant you your deepest desire," She paused and I raised an eye brow and she continued, "to go into your beloved anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and meet the Turbo King Yusei Fudo." I stared at her in disbelief, "You…you can really do that?" Slifer nodded, "Of course, I am after all a goddess. There are a few conditions though…"

I nodded and tilted my head to the side, "And those conditions would be what?" I asked softly looking the Egyptian Goddess in the eye.

Slifer smiled at me sadly, "You will not be able to Synchro summon the two Signer Dragons you possess," I frowned, _'two of my hardest hitters…gone…'_ but nodded for her to continue, "You cannot tell anyone where you are from, how you got some of the oldest and rarest cards, or that you already know Yusei and his friends." Again she paused and I nodded in understanding, "Anything else I should know?"

She nodded the sad smile still on her face, "You have a time limit of six months, if by the end of the six months Yusei had told you that he has romantic feelings for you, I will allow you to stay there for as long as you wish." I nodded mutely and hugged the Yusei plushie tighter.

* * *

><p>~Back room of the manga shop~<p>

Slifer lead me to the back of the shop where a black and silver duel runner (like Akiza's from team 5D's duel with Team Unicorn) sat with a black helmet like Yusei's on the seat, "this is for you," She said as she lightly pushed me towards the runner, "I trust you know how to ride."

I nodded as I placed the plushie into my backpack before I wiped the paint off my cheek and pulled the wig off leaving my hair in a bun before I slipped the helmet on and got on the runner before looking over at Slifer.

Slifer nodded at me, she then snapped her fingers and a reddish swirling portal appeared before me, "this will take you to the outskirts of New Domino City, take care Chaotic Valkyire Angel."

I nodded, "I will, thank you…" I mumbled softly as I revved the engine of my runner and sped though the portal to New Domino City.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter 1, please review if you liked it and if you see any grammatical errors I might have missed! See you next time!<p> 


	2. A duel and the Twins

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, here's chapter 2! I forgot to mention in the first chappie that i used some ideas from Nigsea's 'My Dream, My Reality' story, i'm really really sorry i didn't ask permission first and i really hope she isn't mad at me!

~chapter edited on 6/3/11

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime but I do own my OC's and several of the cards my OC's have in their decks!

I will add the details of the cards in her deck when she duels at the end of the chapter

Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 2 start

* * *

><p>~Outskirts of New Domino City~<p>

"I'm here, now what the hell am I suppose to do?" Amanda mumbled softly as she drove into the city.

~New Domino City Park; Amanda's PoV~

As I was riding through the park I spotted the teal haired twins getting harassed by a wanna-be punk.

I rode over to them and got off my runner, "there a problem here?" I ask coolly sending the punk an icy glare. The twins looked up at me and nodded, "this guy is mad 'cause I said he couldn't duel his was out of a paper bag." Leo said looking smug.

I shook my head and stepped in front of the twins, "picking on those who are half your size, that's really low, you know?" I growled icily and the punk scoffed, "duel me and if I win you leave these two alone." I said as I pulled out my deck and placing it in my duel disk. The punk nodded and the duel started.

* * *

><p><strong>LP count: Amanda – 4000, Punk - 4000<strong>

"I'll go first!" the punk said as he drew, he grinned as he set two face downs and summoned Pitch Black Warwolf in attack mode (1600/600, Atk/Def) before ending his turn.

"My go." I said as I drew. _'Chaotic Magician Girl, Dark Magician Girl, Chaotic Magician's Valkyrie, Magician's Sanctuary, Harpie's Feather Duster and Spellcaster's Tribute…not a bad first hand.'_ I thought as I looked over my hand.

"First off I summon Chaotic Magician's Valkyrie in attack Mode! (1800/1600)" I paused and grinned, "and now I play the spell card Magician's Sanctuary! As long as I have a spellcaster type monster I can summon up to two additional Spellcasters from my hand at the cost of 500 Life Points each. And I use this effect to summon the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and the Chaotic Magician Girl (2200/1700) both in Attack Mode at the cost of 1000 Life Points!"

**LP count: Amanda – 3000, Punk – 4000**

I chuckled softly and shook my head, "and before I attack I activate the spell card Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys all of your spell and trap cards on the field!" the punk glared at me, "your not gunna get away with this!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fat chance that's going to happen. Chaotic Magician's Valkyrie, attack his Pitch-Black Warwolf!"I paused and watched as his monster was destroyed.

**LP count: Amanda – 3000, Punk – 3800**

"Now let's end this! Dark Magician Girl, Chaotic Magician Girl! Attack his life points directly!" I said with a grin as my monsters attacked and ended the duel.

**Final LP count: Amanda – 3000, Punk – 0, Winner Amanda!**

* * *

><p>"You lost now get lost!" I growled and the punk nodded before running off. "That was an impressive duel Miss!" Luna said when I turned to the twins and smiled, "It was lucky that I managed to get such a great first hand…you two aren't hurt, right?" I asked as I kneeled down to be eye level with them.<p>

"We're fine. Thanks for helping us get rid of that guy! I'm Leo and that's my sister Luna. What's your name?" Leo asked and I shook my head with a small smile on my face, "I'm known as the Chaotic Valkyire Angel. You two want a ride home?" I asked softly as I stood up and walked over to my runner.

"Do you think you can bring us to our friend Yusei's?" Luna asked softly. I nodded and handed the twins the spare helmets from my runner and sat Luna in the front, "No problem, just tell me where to go." I mumbled as I climbed on behind Luna and pulled Leo up behind me, "Hold on tight Leo." I mumbled as I sped off following the directions Luna gave me.

* * *

><p>~Outside of Poppo Time Apartment~<p>

"Thanks for the ride Angel!" Luna said as the twins hopped off my runner and handed back my spare helmets. "anytime." I said as I tucked the extra helmets in the hidden compartment on my runner.

"How come you're dressed like Yusei?" Leo asked tilting his head to the side, "are you a fan of his?" I felt my face heat up, _'if only they knew how much of a fan-girl I really am…'_ I nodded, "yhea, I'm a big fan."

Luna nodded and smiled, "You can meet him if you come inside with us." I shook my head, "I dunno Luna…" I mumbled softly. The twins both pouted, "Pleaseeeee?" they wined in unison.

I sighed in defeat, got off my runner and walked inside with the twins tugging on my arms.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter 2, please review if you liked it and if you see any grammatical errors I might have missed! See you next time!<p>

Amanda's Unique Card database:

**Chaotic Magician's Valkyrie:**

Level 4 Dark attribute Spellcaster effect monster, 1800 Atk/ 1600 Def

Effect - as long as this card is face up on the field your opponent can not attack any monster with 'Chaotic' or 'Chaos' in its name on your side of the field

**Magician's Sanctuary:**

Continuous Spell

Effect – As long as you have a spellcaster type monster on your side of the field you can summon up to two additional Spellcasters from your hand at the cost of 500 Life Points each, this card cannot be activated if there are no spellcaster's on your side of the field

**Chaotic Magician Girl:**

Level 6 Dark attribute Spellcaster Tuner Monster, 2200 Atk / 1700 Def

Effect - this card can only be used to Synchro Summon Dark attribute Sychro monsters. The Synchro Monster summoned using this card gains 1000 Atk points

**Spellcaster's Tribute:**

Spell

Effect – tribute a spellcaster of any level to special summon a higher lever spellcaster from your deck or grave yard


End file.
